Rugrats in Japan: Beginning Arc
by Nebula250
Summary: Tommy and the gang go to Japan. Characters include my OCs: Sanyo, Tafuyumi, etc.
1. Prologue

Rugrats in Japan Chapter: Prologue

It was a lovely day at the playground.

Babies Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil Deville, Lil Deville, and Dil Pickles were looking at a toad in its tank. It had two eyes and a stout body with short legs.

"We just got this toad from the aminal (animal) store", said Phil.

"It's lovely and prettyful, too", said Lil.

"What do you guys think you should name it", asked Tommy?

Phil and Lil thought about it and then decided...

"Betsy", exclaimed Phil!

"Ronny", exclaimed Lil!

Phil and Lil faced each other and argued

"Betsy, Lillian", Phil argued.

"Ronny, Phillip", Lil argued back.

"Betsy"

" No, Ronny"

"BETSY"

"RONNY"

Tommy then interrupted and said "How about 'Benny'"?

Phil and Lil looked at Tommy, then at each other and nodded.

"Benny it is, then" said Lil.

Phil looked at Lil. "Sure".

Just then, a three and a half year old boy with black hair, a red shirt, blue pants, a whoopie cushion, and a fake "Freddy Kruger" glove entered the area the babies were in. He looked at Chuckie and he grinned evilly. Chuckie gulped in fear.

"Hello, there, Finster boy.", the boy said. "Are you ready to scream in fear like last time at the playground?"

"Why don't you just go away from me, Max?", Chuckie asked both in fear and anger.

" You are such a scaredy cat." Max said, pointing at Chuckie. "I'd take it easy on you if you weren't such a wimp."

Kimi came between Chuckie and Max and she faced Max directly.

" Chuckie never did anything bad to you.", Kimi said. "So why do you pick on him a lot?"

"Because he is easily scared and he is weak that way." Max replied. "So I have every right to scare that guy."

"You have no right at all." Chuckie burst out. "I have feelings, you know."

"EVERYBODY has feelings.",Max retorted. "Even me." "See you, wimp".

And with that, he went on his way back to his parents.

"Tommy looked at Max angrily, then turned to Chuckie. "Who was that meanie?" he asked Chuckie.

Chuckie shuddered. "Max Billton.." Chuckie said. "A guy who loves playing mean jokes on people. He knows how scared I am and because of that, he decided to be mean and scary to me".

"Don't worry, Chuckie." Kimi said assuredly. "When we go to Japan, we will be away from that guy".

"Why are we going to Japan, anyways?" Phil asked.

"Well, I heard that my Daddy gots a job there." Tommy said.

"Tommy," Chuckie began. "Are we moving"?

"No" said Tommy. "Daddy says it's a "part-time" job. I think that means a small job. We'll only be there for a few months."

"Mommy says Phillip and I gets (get) to meet our cousin, Jimmy, there." Lil said with excitement.

"Is that fun or what?" Phil asked happily.

"Yeah." replied Lil.

" What is Jimmy like, you guys?" Chuckie asked the twins.

" He's very nice and pretty funny." said Lil.

Just then, Susie Carmichael and Angelica Pickles, Tommy's cousin, arrived.

"Hello, Babies." Angelica said.

"Hi, Angelica", Chuckie said in a deadpan voice.

"Hi, everybody." Susie said happily.

"Hi, Susie. Are you going with us to Japan?" Tommy asked.

"I sure am." Susie said. "My daddy just got chosen to work on a 'Dummi Bear' anime in Tokyo."

"What's an anime?" Chuckie asked.

"An anime must be a kind of cartoon made by the Japanese." Susie said. "I saw an anime once. I was amazed at it."

"Must have been pretty amazing." Chuckie said.

"It sure was." Susie said.

Chuckie was shaking in nervousness. "I really hope I get far from Max when we go to Japan." he said.

"You're telling me" Angelica exclaimed! "One time I met Max Billton in preschool and you know what he did? He asked me to show him my underwear.

Susie nodded. "He did the same thing to me". "Max really needs to learn how to respect people."

"Max is meaner than Angelica." Phil said.

"Yucky." Said Dil.

"Pipe down, drooly" Angelica said.

"You are still pretty mean, Angelica" Lil said.

"Yucky Yucky." Said Dil

"Well, I got good news for you babies. You won't be seeing me near you when we go to Japan" Angelica said

"Why not" Chuckie asked?

"Because after we land there, My mommy and I will meet someone far away for official business.

"What kind of official business?" Kimi asked.

"Mommy never toldid me. she said it's a secret" Angelica said.

"I guess it is good news" Tommy said, smiling.

"I guess we get some time away from mean people." Phil said.

"We may also get to meet some nice people where we are going." Said Tommy.

"You said it." Lil said, happy to meet Jimmy.

Meanwhile...

At a table in the park, Stu and the other adults were at a table.

"Going to Japan, eh?" Grandpa Lou asked. "I bet they wouldn't welcome us after we dropped that atomic bomb back in 1945."

"You're overreacting, Lou". Didi said. "We'll get to meet some nice people there."

"Speaking of nice, San Torameiyo was nice to offer me a 4-month job to help him invent his new video game consoles." Stu said.

"I hope Chuckie won't have any mishaps with other kids as he did with Oliver Billton's kid." Chaz said. Oliver Billton is Max Billton's father.

"Surely he will get along well with the kids at whatever daycare center we should drop the babies off at." said Kira.

"Ah, the land of the rising sun: a nation with bullet trains, martial arts, tokusatsu, anime, sushi, and Shibuya. What do you think of that Howie?" Betty Deville happily asked Howard Deville.

"Okay, I guess." Howard replied.

"I hope the 'Dummi Bear' anime I'll work on works out for the Japanese." said Randy Carmichael.

"And I hope Angelica will be on her best behavior" Drew Pickles said.

"I second the thought" Charlotte Pickles said.


	2. Chapter 1

Rugrats In Japan Chapter 1: Takeoff and Arrival to the Land of the Rising Sun

Everybody was at the airport.

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking. The plane headed for Tokyo will fly in a few minutes." The announcer said over the intercom.

Howard and Betty Deville were on the phone with Lunsford Deville, Jimmy's father.

"How are you doing, Lunsford?" Howard asked Lunsford.

"I'm doing just fine, little brother." Lunsford replied.

"It sure was nice of you and your son to get all of us plane tickets to Japan." Betty said happily.

" Hey, it was my son's idea to invite your friends over, Betty. He really wants to see his cousins and their playmates." Lunsford said.

Meanwhile, Tommy and the others were happily listening to the conversation between Phil and Lil's parents and Lunsford.

"Jimmy must want to know you guys, since you are our friends and Jimmy is our cousin." said Phil.

"Jimmy must really like you both." Tommy said.

" We enjoy listening to him on the phone. We also metted (met) him when we did that commercial once and a few other times." said Lil.

"I wonder how he is going to react once he meets the rest of us." Susie said.

"Yeah. It's not like he is just going to like us just by looking at us." Chuckie said worryingly.

"Don't worry. You will be just fine with Jimmy." Lil said.

"We guarantee it." Phil said.

"Is he really that friendly?" Kimi asked.

"Very friendly." Phil and Lil both said in unison.

Just then, four very familiar faces came to the babies and Susie.

"The McNulties." everyone gasped.

"Hello, there, people." Timmy Mcnulty greeted with a jerkiness grin. "What are you all surprised about?"

"You, for one thing." Susie said.

"Do you people think we are going to do something bad to you?" Terry McNulty asked.

"I guess, after you wrongly accused me of popping your ball and hurting Teddy." Tommy said.

"How were we 'upposed (supposed) to know that it wasn't you?" Ty asked Tommy

"What about when you didn't invite me, Susie, and Angelica to your party because we gots cooties?" Lil asked.

"We all gots your cooties at that party." Todd McNulty.

"You tried to take Cynthia once, Teddy." Kimi said angrilly.

"Yeah. What's the big idea of doing that to my doll, anyway" Angelica asked?

"I was in love with her." Teddy shrugged.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Timmy asked. Are you going to Japan too?"

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Don't tell me you guys are going there." Chuckie said.

"Of course we are going there." Terry said.

"Why are you going?" Timmy asked.

"We got our plane tickets from our cousin Jimmy and his daddy." Lil said.

"No fair. Mommy and Daddy had to buy our tickets." Timmy said.

"Those tickets costed us lots of money." Ty complained.

"Why don't we get any free tickets?" Teddy asked.

The rugrats all shrugged at the question in an "I don't know" gesture.

"Tommy's daddy and my daddy got small jobs there, too." Susie said.

"Really? Well we are going, because this is our vacation time." Todd said.

"Vacation?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah." Timmy said.

"Lucky for you guys." Susie said.

The McNulties then saw Benny, Phil and Lil's pet toad, in it's tank on a wagon.

"Whose toad is that?" Terry asked.

"Ours." Phil and Lil both said in unison.

"What's it's name?" Ty asked.

"Our toad's name is Benny." Lil said.

"That's nothing." Timmy gloated. "Look at our ant farm." Timmy said, showing the twins the ant farm.

"Just then, Betty Deville came to the babies and Susie. "Come on, pups. Can't have the plane waiting for us, can we?" Betty asked them.

Everybody, even the McNultys, walked towards the plane with Howard on the phone with Lunsford.

"Man, Jimmy can't wait to meet you and my cousins, brother Howard. It'll be so much fun for him." Lunsford said.

"It'll be so much fun for us to meet you guys as well." Howard said.

"Want to grab some sushi on the way to our house?" Lunsford asked.

"That sounds like a great idea." Howard said joyfully.

The babies, the McNultys, and the parents all went inside the plane. The plane commenced flight a few minutes later.

"We have liftoff." The pilot said over the intercom.

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=Gb5YSIiMNqY)

As the plane flew and as the other Rugrats were chatting with Terry, Teddy, and Timmy, Phil and Lil were lovingly looking at their toad with Ty and Todd watching.

"You love that toad, do you." Todd said.

"We love Benny more than any aminal (animal) in the whole world." Lil said happily.

"Don't get us wrong about Tommy's pet, Spike. We love him just as much." Phil said while glancing northwest at Tommy.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Ty asked the twins.

"We could play with it or feed it." Phil said.

"And we could introduce it to Jimmy." Lil gasped with joy.

"Great idea, Lillian." Phil commented.

"Thanks, Phillip." Lil said.

Todd had a question. "Is Benny a boy or a girl?" he asked.

Phil thought about it. "I don't gots an idea." Phil said. "Let's ask it, Lillian." "Okay, Phillip." Lil said. Lil faced Benny

"Hey, Benny. Are you a boy or a girl toadie?" Lil asked Benny. Benny Croaked in a deep voice.

"Definitely not a girl's croak, Lil." Phil said.

"It's a boy, then." Lil said.

Ty and Todd looked at each other and then back at the Deville twins.

"You guys have fun with your toad." Ty said. "Todd and I gots to take care of our ant farm.".

Ty and Todd went back to Timmy and the other siblings. Phil and Lil smiled at their pet toad, Benny.

"Benny, you make us very happy." Lil said with joy.

"You could be our bestest friend forever and ever." Phil said.

Phil and Lil looked at each other, smiling with excitement.

"Our firstest (first) pet and a visit to Jimmy!? This is gonna be so much fun." Phil said.

"This will be the bestest (best) day of our lives, Philip." Lil said with happiness.

"You said it, Lillian." Phil replied.

The plane flew for a few hours until it descended into an airport called the Haneda Airport. "Passengers, we have reached our destination. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Please gather your belongings and have a safe trip." The pilot said over the intercom as the plane landed.

After the group got out of the plane, The babies, Susie, and the McNultys included, Tommy and the others saw some billboards and signs containing Japanese text as they walked around. Then a voice over the intercom said "東京には、交差銀座、皇居のホームページへようこそ。 あなたの滞在をするのを楽しみにしています。"

"What did she say?" Tommy asked Chuckie.

"I don't know, Tommy. It was like she was speaking a different language." Chuckie shrugged.

The grown ups were having a conversation. "I wonder what kinds of restaurants would be having sushi." Chaz Finster said.

"There is an outpost called Genki Sushi. I hear they serve maki and sushi rolls on a conveyor belt." Howard Deville said.

"There is also Sukiyabashi Jiro." Kira Finster said.

"Yeah, but that place had a fire, once, due to some mishap with using straw for bonito smoking." Didi Pickles said.

"Well well well. Looks like a sushi conversation going on around here." A black haired man with a suit on appeared right in front of the adults and the rugrats.

"LUNSFORD!" Betty and Howard Deville exclaimed in unison.

A kid with a hawaiian shirt, yellow pants, red shoes, and brown hair appeared next to Lunsford Deville. "Hey, don't you people forget about me."

"JIMMY!" Howard and Betty happily exclaimed again in unison.


	3. Chapter 2

Rugrats in Japan: Chapter 2:

Jimmy Deville and Sanyo Torameiyo!

Howard, Betty, and the rugrats were very excited to see Jimmy and Lunsford. Jimmy went to give Betty a hug. Betty knelt down and hugged Jimmy.

"I'm so happy to see you and Uncle Howard and Aunt Betty." Jimmy said joyfully.

"Aw, I'm so happy to see you too." Betty said with delight. The two let go of each other.

Jimmy then saw Phil and Lil running to him with their arms open for a hug.

"Cousins Phil and Lil!" Jimmy exclaimed happily. "I'm happy to see you guys too." Jimmy looked at Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Kimi Angelica, and Susie. "Aw, you even brought your friends."

The babies and Susie smiled at Jimmy.

Lunsford smiled at Stu. "So, Stu; I hear that my buddy, San Torameiyo is hiring you to help him build his gaming software." Lunsford said.

"You know it." Stu said. "His new tech will definitely revolutionize video gaming."

"Video games can be quite addicting for children." Didi said.

Lunsford put his hands on his hips. "Might lessen kids' interest for toys and other stuff, but hey! What are you gonna do." Lunsford said.

Lunsford looked at Drew and Charlotte. "I don't remember inviting you two". Lunsford said, before glancing at Angelica who was with the babies, Jimmy, and Susie. "I especially don't remember inviting that little girl along, either".

"An "annonymous source" invited us here" Charlotte chuckled.

"What source" Lunsford asked?

"I kept asking her that myself, but she keeps saying it's a secret" Drew said.

(theme for this event: watch?v=dwH88zpx_EY HY)

Meanwhile, Jimmy was getting acquainted with Phil, Lil and the others.

"It's so nice to see you guys, again." Jimmy said to Phil and Lil, hugging them.

"We missed you, cousin Jimmy." Lil said.

"We have." Phil said.

Jimmy stopped hugging and looked at Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, and Kimi. He really wanted to know his cousins' friends a lot. He went towards Tommy. "You must be one of my twins' friends, Timmy Pickles.

"My name is Tommy Pickles." Tommy corrected.

"Right." Jimmy said. I hear you like Reptar a lot.

"Reptar's my hero." Tommy said happily.

"OH MY GOSH! Reptar is my hero, too. I even have a Reptar toy." Jimmy squealed in joy, showing Tommy his Reptar toy.

"Hey, me too". Tommy said with joy. " To me, Reptar is the greatest hero on TV.

"Reptar is great." Jimmy said.

Jimmy felt something on his hand and noticed his hand in Dil's mouth. "And I guess that is your brother, Dil, who is doing that."

"That's right." Tommy said.

Jimmy then looked at the Chuckie. "I'm guessing you are Chuckie Finster."

"Yes." Chuckie said.

"I heard you get easily scared." Jimmy said. "I get scared once I get near certain mean kids at a daycare center."

Chuckie sighed. "I once went to a dayscare (daycare) center and I was scared of that. But I realized that it wasn't so bad." Chuckie said smiling.

"And you must be Kimi, Chuckie's sister." Jimmy said to Kimi. "What kinds of places do you like going to? I like going over to Tokyo Tower. You can see lots of buildings and stuff from there."

"I like going to lots of places." Kimi said.

Jimmy then looked at Angelica, unhappy to see her. "You must be the girl who picks on my cousins and their friends. What's your name again"? "Angelica"?

"That's my name. Don't wear it out" Angelica said.

"I don't remember telling my dad to invite you over here" Jimmy said.

"I came here for different reasons". Angelica said to Jimmy. "And don't worry. I won't even be around those dumb babies wherever I'm going".

"I don't like it when you insult my cousins". Jimmy said sternly.

"Whatever" Angelica said.

Jimmy looked at Benny, Phil and Lil's pet toad. Benny croaked.

"That's a nice toad you got there" Jimmy said.

"He's our pet" Lil said.

"And our friend" Phil said.

"Lucky you guys" Jimmy said happily. What's his name"?

"His name is Benny" Lil said.

"Benny, huh? That's a sweet name" Jimmy said.

"You said it" Phil said.

Jimmy turned towards Susie. "And you are Susie Carmichael, yes"?

"Yep" Susie said. Susie pointed at her brothers, who are talking with each other. "Those are my older brothers, Edwin and Buster". Susie pointed at her sister, who was talking on the phone. "And that's my older sister, Alisa".

"Quite a family you got there, Susie" Jimmy remarked.

"Thanks" Susie said.

"Alright. Enough introductions." Jimmy said, shaking everyone's hands. "My name is Jimmy Sawyer Deville and I am happy to make your acquaintances."

"So you and your Dad bought us the tickets we needed to come here." Tommy said.

"Correct. I wanted to know the friends of my beloved twin cousins very much. Friends of theirs are friends of mine." Jimmy said happily.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Kimi said.

Jimmy bowed to Kimi in a Japanese posture. "You are very welcome Kimi-san.

"Where will we go today?" Lil asked Jimmy.

"There is this daycare center we are going to. We'd go to the Chihiro Day Care center, but the certain mean kids are there."

"How mean are they?" Phil asked.

"Definitely meaner than any bullies you guys met." Jimmy said nervously.

"Meaner than Angelica?" Tommy asked.

"Meaner than Max Billton?" Chuckie asked worryingly.

"Yes. Definitely meaner than- wait. Who is Max Billton?" Jimmy asked. "Phil and Lil told me about Angelica during my visits to them, but who is Max Billton?"

"A guy who loves scaring me just because I am easily scared." Chuckie said grudgingly.

"That's bad." Jimmy said.

"Tell me about it." Chuckie said.

Lunsford went to the kids. "Okay, boys and girls, lets head on out."

"Okay, Daddy." Jimmy said.

As everybody walked out of the airport and into their own rental cars, Jimmy looked at his cousins.

"I bet you Japan has lots of fun places to be." Phil said to Lil.

"How fun are they, Phil?" Lil asked Phil.

Jimmy laughed at the question. "You two have no idea how fun they are." Jimmy said, grinning.

Meanwhile, Angelica and her parents are driving to their secret appointment and on the way, Drew said to Angelica "I hope you mind your manners when we get to our appointment, Angelica.

"Don't worry, Daddy" Angelica sighed. "I know I would get into trouble if I didn't.

(End of theme)

The crew drove through Tokyo, exploring places such as the Ueno Zoo, Tokyo Dome City Attractions, the Edo-Tokyo Museum, and the island, Odaiba.

"Next stop, ToraCorp." Stu said, excited to meet his employer, San Torameiyo.

Stu, Didi, the others, and their children all went to San's video game corporation. Waiting for them there at the front of the building are a Japanese man with blue shorts, a belt, and blue long-sleeved shirt, a 7 month old baby with black hair and footy pajamas, and a 1 year old baby with black hair, a red shirt, a bib with Japan's symbol on it, and blue pants that covered all of his feet.

Stu and the others got out of the cars and went to see the three Japanese people.

"San Torameiyo!" Stu exclaimed, walking up to San.

"Stu Pickles." San said, smiling and putting his hands together and bowing his head before Stu. "It is an honor to meet you and your kind."

"It's an honor to meet you and your children." Stu said, returning the same gesture. San and Stu shook hands with each other.

"It's very pleasurable to have an inventor as yourself work for someone like me." San said.

"I'm happy you feel that way." Stu said. He looked at Tommy and the others.

"And I bet that my sons, Tommy and Dil, and their friends would have a good time with your children."

"I bet they would." San said. San introduced himself to everyone and Stu introduced Didi, the others, and the children to San.

"A pleasure it is to meet you all." San said. "Allow me to introduce my sons." He picked up the 7 month old baby and showed him to everyone. "This is Suji. He is 7 months old."

Suji giggled and clapped his hands in front of everyone.

San, then gestured to the baby with the bib on. "And this is Sanyo. He is one year old. He is a very bright and optimistic young boy."

"HI, SANYO!" Jimmy shouted happily.

Sanyo happily ran to Jimmy, Susie, and the babies.

"Looks like Sanyo wants to play with the kids." Kira Finster said.

"He gets that way when he meets people around his size and age." San shrugged happily. "I think Suji would like to be with the young ones as well" San said, putting Suji near the babies.

"Hey, where are Kuki and Tafuyumi supposed to be at?" Lunsford asked San.

"My wife and daughter are at the Japan Karate Association." San said. "Would you like to visit them there?"

"I know I would like to see some action at that association." Betty said, smiling.

"Does Kuki know we are here?" Didi asked.

"I informed her of your arrival a few hours ago" San said.

"Where will we be staying at while you and Stu are working?" Chas Finster asked San?

"I've already made reservations for you to stay at Park Hotel Tokyo." San said.

"That sounds pretty nice." Howard said.

"Believe me, San. With my help, your gaming consoles will revolutionize gaming everywhere." Stu said assuringly.

"I am proud to have you as my assistant, then." San said.

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=SjMVvITyI44)

Meanwhile, Sanyo talked with the other babies, Susie, and Jimmy.

"You bring cousins and new friends, yes" Sanyo asked Jimmy?

"Yep. I sure did" Jimmy said happily. Jimmy then introduced his cousins. "Sanyo, meet my cousins, Phil and Lil". "Phil and Lil, meet my friend Sanyo".

"Hi Sanyo" Phil and Lil said in unison.

"Hi, there, friends" Sanyo said to the twins.

Jimmy then introduced Chuckie, Tommy, Kimi, and Susie to Sanyo.

"Hi, everyone" Sanyo said. "My name is Sanyo and I am happy to meet you".

Sanyo then saw Dil acting playful to Suji. "Who is he"?

"That's my brother, Dil" Tommy said to Sanyo.

Sanyo laughed. "I like your brother. He's silly".

"He can be silly, at times" Tommy said, smiling.

Sanyo went towards Suji, turned towards Tommy and the others, and pointed at Suji. "Everybody, this is Suji, my younger brother".

"Hi, Suji" Kimi said to Suji.

Suji laughed.

Dil smiled at Suji.

"Looks like Dilly has a new playmate" Tommy said.

"That's great. I was wondering when Suji will have some one to play with". Sanyo said.

"You are a great person yourself" Chuckie said.

"Wait until you see my sister, Tafuyumi" Sanyo said.

"What is your sister like" Susie asked?

"Is she nice" Chuckie asked?

"She's very nice and brave" Sanyo told Susie.

"Plus, her mother is a very cool woman who is teaching Tafuyumi martial arts" Jimmy said.

"What are Martial Arts" Phil asked?

"Martial Arts are forms of self defense and combat" Jimmy told Phil.

"My mommy and sister only use them to defend themselves and others against bad guys or challenge bad guys to fights" Sanyo said.

"You know, I had a dream once where I was a martial arts master of Reptarland" Chuckie said, smiling. "Good times".

"I think you will find what my sister does very interesting" Sanyo said.

"So when are we going to visit your sister" Susie asked Sanyo?

"Looks like you are going to visit her, today" Sanyo said.

The adults took the babies and they each went into their cars and they drove to the Japan Karate Association.

(End of theme)

.


	4. Chapter 3

**Rugrats in Japan Beginning Arc Chapter 3:**

 **The Hooded Man and the Martial Artists Mother and Daughter!**

 **As Angelica and her parents drove straight into Kabukicho, Tokyo, she noticed riot police walking down the street. This made her fearful.**

 **"I really hope I don't get arrested by those cops" Angelica thought.**

 **(Theme for this event: watch?v=UKIYh7gtQq4 &t=11s)**

 **Once Charlotte, Drew, and Angelica got out of the car and went into an alley for their appointment, Drew started to worry.**

 **"I don't think this is the kind of place to start an appointment" Drew said. "What if there are wierdos or criminals, here".**

 **"The man we're having an appointment with told us that this alley is safe" Charlotte said.**

 **"Who is this man, anyways" Drew asked?**

 **"Yeah, Mommy. Who is the man" Angelica asked?**

 **"For the last time, you two, it's a secret" Charlotte said, irritated. "Now be quiet and follow my lead".**

 **"Sounds like your husband and daughter are letting curiosity get the better of them" A voice said.**

 **Charlotte, Drew, and Angelica looked straight where the voice has spoken and from out of the shadows came a man whose jacket hood is shadowing his eyes. "I have been waiting for you, Charlotte Pickles of MegaCorp" he said.**

 **"Oh good. You're here" Charlotte said.**

 **"Allow me to introduce myself to you. My name is Saki J. Senshi of the Chihiro Corporation of Japan. I was hoping I could negotiate with you on how we can better our companies for both our sakes" He said.**

 **"And how do you suppose we do that" Charlote asked?**

 **"We will talk about that when we get to my house" Saki said. "In the meantime, I want to speak with your daughter".**

 **"Angelica" Charlotte asked?**

 **"Yes" Saki said.**

 **Charlotte motioned for Angelica to walk up to Saki. Once Angelica did that, Saki knelt to her.**

 **"Angelica, I'm going to need you to do a favor for me" Saki told Angelica.**

 **"Yeah. Yeah. I'm listening" Angelica said.**

 **"I want you to go to the Chihiro Daycare Center. There is a son of mine I want you to see" Saki said**

 **Angelica gulped in fear as she remembered what Jimmy said about there being mean kids at the Chihiro Daycare Center. but then she remembered that she was mean too, so what does she got to lose?**

 **"What do you want me to do once I see him" Angelica asked?**

 **"I want you to do everything he says once you agree to serve him" Saki said.**

 **"SERVE him" Angelica asked? "What's in it for me if I do serve him and do whatever he says"?**

 **Saki thought about it. "I heard from your mother that you like toys. So if you do what my son tells you to, I will reward you with a red toy sports car that you can drive in".**

 **Angelica thought about it and smiled. "Does the car have a beeper in it" Angelica asked?**

 **"Yes" Saki answered.**

 **Angelica shook Saki's hand. "Mister, you got yourself a deal".**

 **"Great" Saki said. He turned to Charlotte. "Meet me at my house at 3:00 in the afternoon, Charlotte. We will talk there. As for your husband, he is not invited".**

 **"Why not" Drew asked?**

 **"Because these are company matters" Saki answered to Drew. "You make sure Angelica gets to the Chihiro Daycare Center".**

 **Drew sighed. "Okay".**

 **"It's been fun. Don't tell anyone who I am or what I do. My work is highly secret" Saki told Drew and Charlotte. "However, it doesn't matter if Angelica tells the kids at the daycare center".**

 **"That's good" Angelica said.**

 **(End of Theme)**

 **After Charlotte and Saki said goodbye to each other, Charlotte, Drew, and Angelica got back in their car and drove to the Chihiro Daycare Center in Ueno Tokyo. On their way, Drew worried even more.**

 **"I keep hearing that Ueno is a dangerous area" Drew said. "I don't think we should even be here.**

 **"You worry too much" Charlotte said.**

 **"I really hope I get that toy sports car" Angelica thought.**

 **Meanwhile...**

 **(Theme for this event: watch?v=We60ZX5C99I)**

 **Grandpa Lou, San Torameiyo, The parents, the babies, Jimmy, Susie and her siblings, were on their way to the Japan Karate Association.**

 **Once they got there and went inside the building, they saw kids of all ages practicing their karate moves such as punches and kicks. Their instructor, a woman with black long hair, a blue top, a black belt and blue skin tight pants on, was guiding them. She noticed San Torameiyo and the others at the entryway.**

 **"Class, it looks like we have some visitors here" The woman announced to the kids. She went over to San.**

 **"Kuki" San exclaimed happily!**

 **"San" Kuki exclaimed happily!**

 **San and Kuki went and hugged each other.**

 **"We seem to have visitors here". Kuki said, smiling at the parents, kids, and babies behind San.**

 **"Kuki, This is my new employee, Stu Pickles" San said, introducing Stu.**

 **Kuki went and shook hands with Stu. "It is nice to make your acquaintance" she said.**

 **"Nice for an inventor like me to make your acquaintance, too" Stu said.**

 **"Hello. My name's Didi. I'm Stu's wife" Didi said while shaking hands with Kuki.**

 **"And who is this precious young body in your arms" Kuki asked, gesturing at Tommy.**

 **"This is Tommy. Isn't he sweet" Didi asked?**

 **"He sure is" Kuki said.**

 **"Hi. I'm Lou Pickles, Stu's father" Grandpa Lou said to Kuki. "I hope we aren't interrupting a training session here.**

 **"Don't worry about it" Kuki said. "I told the kids of your arrival, minutes ago".**

 **After the rest of the gang was introduced, a member of Kuki's class, a 3 year old girl with a black top on, a white belt, a top knot on her head, and black pants, smiled and waved at San.**

 **" Hi, Tafuyumi" San said happily**

 **"Hi, Daddy" Tafuyumi said.**

 **San turned to Kuki. "How well is our daughter doing?**

 **"She is doing very well. She has exceptional amounts of discipline and she is following my instructions very well. I am very proud of her" Kuki said, smiling.**

 **Tommy and the others looked at Tafuyumi and smiled at her.**

 **"Everyone, let's say "Konnichiwa" to our visitors" Kuki told her class.**

 **"Konnichiwa" the entire class, including Tafuyumi said to Stu and the others. They then put their hands together and bowed before the gang.**

 **Then a question formed in Kuki's mind. She turned to Stu and the others. "Would you like to see the moves my students learned" Suki asked them?**

 **"I would LOVE to" Betty said.**

 **"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Didi said.**

 **Everyone else nodded. Tommy and the other babies started giggling. Susie smiled.**

 **"I am hoping on studying their moves" Edwin Carmichael said.**

 **Buster Carmichael laughed. "If you really want to study moves, then try taking this class" Buster said.**

 **"It's settled, then" Kuki said. She turned to her class. "One by one, everyone show these people what you have learned so far" She told them.**

 **"HAI" everyone exclaimed!**

 **(End of theme)**

 **The babies, the parents, the Carmichaels, San, and Lou took their seats.**

 **"Tafuyumi" Kuki called.**

 **"HAI" Tafuyumi exclaimed!**

 **"Show them what you've learned, my daughter" Kuki said.**

 **Tafuyumi nodded. The class spread out to the walls of the association and watched as in the center of the room, Tafuyumi did a sliding step, a two fisted punch, a front kick, and a roundhouse kick. She then did two jab punches, a foot sweep, a double punch, a reverse punch, a leading punch, a back fist strike, and an elbow strike with a loud "HIYAH" from her.**

 **Everybody clapped their hands in amazement and Tafuyumi bowed to the crowd and went to where the other students were.**

 **"Hikarimaru" Kuki called.**

 **"Hai" said Hikarimaru, a boy with black hair, red pants and a white belt.**

 **Hikarimaru went to the center of the room and did a lunge punch, a side kick, a flat fist, a bent wrist, a back kick, a rising punch, and a heel drop with a loud "KYAH" from him.**

 **Everyone clapped in amazement and Hikarimaru bowed before the crowd and went to where the other students were.**

 **"Hanamaru" Kuki called**

 **"HAI" exclaimed Hanamaru, a girl with black hair, and a blue karate uniform.**

 **Hanamaru went into the center of the room and did numerous karate techniques such as the sliding step, a front kick, a jab punch, a knee kick, a swing kick, and three palms of hand.**

 **Everyone clapped in amazement and Hanamaru bowed to the crowd and went to where the other students were.**

 **One by one, the other students showed off their moves, pleasing the crowd with splendid results. Minutes later after all of the classmates did their thing, They soluted their sensei and class has ended.**

 **(Theme of this event: watch?v=dwH88zpx_EY &index=5&list=PLUDqa6qgNinx_dYJ8F7S0RGar5XJFyq_v)**

 **San, Alisa Carmichael the other adults, and Kuki were chatting.**

 **"That was one heck of an experience with those kids" Betty said.**

 **"They were magnificent. What I wouldn't give to be in their shoes" Alisa said.**

 **"Your daughter was impressive, too" Kira said to Kuki.**

 **"You are making me blush" Kuki said to Kira.**

 **"We haven't gotten to see YOU pull of some karate moves yourself" Lucy Carmichael said to Kuki.**

 **"My wife knows Karate, Judo and Aikido" San told the adults.**

 **"Speaking of "wife", my wife is expecting me back home for dinner" Lunsford said.**

 **"What time is it, now" Didi asked?**

 **Randy Carmichael looked at his watch. "5:52 pm" he said.**

 **"My wife is expecting me at the house by 7:00. That gives us plenty of time" Lunsford said.**

 **Meanwhile, Sanyo was introducing his friends to Tafuyumi.**

 **"Hajimemashite" Tafuyumi said.**

 **The babies were confused by what she said.**

 **"I don't get it" Tommy said.**

 **"She means "How do you do" in Japanese" Susie said.**

 **"How do you know that" Tafuyumi asked Susie?**

 **"I took Japanese audio lessons" Susie said.**

 **"I see" Tafuyumi said.**

 **"We're doing fine, thank you" Chuckie said.**

 **"We heard that your mommy teaches you martial arts" Phil said.**

 **" Yes. My mommy is a great sensei" Tafuyumi said.**

 **"Sensei" Tommy asked?**

 **"It's a Japanese term for "teacher" Tafuyumi said.**

 **"What kinds of martial arts does your mommy know" Chuckie asked?**

 **"My mommy knows Karate, Judo, and Aikido" Tafuyumi said. "Speaking of "mommy" Jimmy DeVille, Isn't your mommy supposed to invite us to dinner" Tafuyumi asked Jimmy?**

 **"Sure" Jimmy said. "After all, my family and your family are friends, right"?**

 **"When will we be having dinner" Lil asked?**

 **"I don't know, Lil. Let me ask my Daddy" Jimmy said.**

 **Jimmy went over to ask his his dad when they will be having dinner while Tafuyumi continued talking with the babies and Susie.**

 **"What do you want to be when you grow up" Kimi asked Tafuyumi?**

 **"I want to become a great martial artist like my mommy" Tafuyumi said happily.**

 **"It's been Tafuyumi's goal since she was my age" Sanyo said.**

 **"What do you people want to be when you grow up" Tafuyumi asked the babies?**

 **"We aren't so sure what our goals are, yet, but we will cross that bridge when we come to it" Tommy said.**

 **"I want to be a scientist when I grow up, Susie said.**

 **Jimmy went back to Tafuyumi and the others. "My daddy says that Mommy will be serving dinner at PM, but he thinks it would be best if we left now" Jimmy said.**

 **"That sounds like a great idea" Tafuyumi said.**

 **(End of Theme)**

 **The parents and the children all got into their cars and they drove off on their way to Lunsford's house, where Francesca DeVille was waiting.**


	5. Chapter 4

Rugrats in Japan: Beginning Arc: Chapter 4

by JerkyllHyde, 4 hours ago

Literature / Fan Fiction / Humor

Mashimi Senshi, and the Daycare Centers!

Once Drew and Charlotte dropped Angelica off at the Chihiro Daycare Center, Drew said to Angelica "Now be good at the center, okay"?  
"And be sure to follow everything the son of Saki says if you want that car so badly" Charlotte said.  
"Okay, Mommy and Daddy. Bye bye" Angelica said.  
"Bye bye, angel" Drew said.  
"Yes. Bye bye" Charlote said.  
As Angelica walked into the daycare center entryway, She looked out the window and saw her parents leaving.  
"It is bittersweet when parents say goodbye to their children" a voice said from behind Angelica.  
Angelica turned around to see a masked kid with spiky hair and a ninja uniform on.  
(Theme for this event:  watch?v=NHLZ7A…)  
"Whoa! Who are you" Angelica asked, surprised at the kid's appearance?  
"You shouldn't be shocked by appearances alone" The kid said.  
"Appearances, especially yours, are definitely things to be shocked at" Angelica remarked. "I heard you shouldn't judge people by appearance, but I think that's just garbage". "Now out with it". Who are you"?  
"My name is Mashimi Senshi" the kid said. "You must have met my daddy, Saki J. Senshi".  
"I sure have". "He said he would give me a toy sports car if I agreed to do what you say" Angelica said.  
"I've heard that from him" Mashimi said. Very generous of him, wouldn't you say, Angelica?  
"I WOULD say" Angelica exclaimed! And how do you know my name"?  
"My daddy told me your name" Mashimi said.  
"How much did he tell you about me" Angelica asked?  
"He told me that you would serve me and do whatever I tell you to, and he will give you your car as a reward" Mashimi said simply. "However, I must hear you promise me that you will carry out my wishes". "Do I have your word"?  
"Yeah. Yeah. I promise" Angelica said.  
"Good" Mashimi said. "Now listen very carefully of what I want you to do".

Meanwhile...

At 6:30, The babies, the adults, Susie, and Jimmy stopped at Lunsford's house where Francesca DeVille was waiting inside. Lunsford rang the doorbell and Francesca came out and smiled.

"Hello, Francesca, my sweet" Lunsford greeted.  
"Hello, Lunsford, my darling" Francesca greeted back.  
Francesca and Lunsford hugged and kissed each other, before Jimmy ran to his mom.  
"MOMMY" Jimmy joyfully cried.  
"Hey! How's my little Kyudo trooper doing" Francesca asked Jimmy while picking him up and raising him lovingly in the air?  
"I'm doing just wonderful, Mommy" Jimmy said.  
Francesca put Jimmy down and looked at the other adults and the babies. Francesca walked towards Betty, Howard, Phil, and Lil.  
"You people must be Betty and Howard DeVille" Francesca said. "What a pleasure to meet you".  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Betty said happily, hugging Francesca.  
Francesca looked at Phil and Lil. "And you guys must be Phil and Lil" Francesca said, hugging them. "You two are so cute.  
"Are they ever" Betty said, smiling.  
"Yep" Howard said, smiling.  
Francesca was then introduced to the rest of the babies and the adults.  
"How delightful to make your acquaintances, everyone" Francesca said. "Would you like to come and have sushi with me for dinner"?  
"Okay, I guess" Chas said.  
"I would be happy to" Kira said.  
"That'd be wonderful" Didi said.  
"Absolutely" Stu said.  
everyone else nodded.  
"Oh boy! Sushi! My Favorite food" Jimmy exclaimed!  
Everyone went inside and sat down at the table while Francesca passed the Sushi to everyone. Everyone started eating.  
"I love this sushi" Randy Carmichael said.  
"Me too" Lucy Carmichael said.  
Phil and Lil looked at their pet toad, Benny.  
"Do you think Benny would like Sushi, Lillian" Phil asked Lil?  
"Toads don't eat fish, Phillip" Lil told Phil.  
"Sushi is more than just fish, Lil. It's made out of rice, veggies, seafood, and occasionally fruit" Jimmy said.  
"Oh, okay" Lil said.  
"But I don't think Benny would like this sushi" Jimmy said.  
(Theme for this event:  watch?v=jJ5q9R…)  
As everyone finished eating, Tommy, Sanyo, Susie, Tafuyumi and the other babies went into Jimmy's room.  
"Pretty nice place you got here" Tommy said to Jimmy.  
"Thanks" Jimmy said.  
Lil looked at Tafuyumi. "Tafuyumi, are there any other martial arts besides Karate, Judo, and Aikido" Lil asked?  
"Oh yes" Tafuyumi said. "There is also ninjutsu, kyudo, Kendo, kenjutsu, jodo, shorinji kempo, and more".  
"I practice kyudo" Jimmy said, grinning.  
"What's kyudo" Tommy asked?  
"It's the martial art of archery, the skill of using a bow and arrow" Tafuyumi said to Tommy.  
"Why do you think Mommy called me her "Kyudo trooper"" Jimmy asked?  
"So that must explain the bow and arrow quiver hanging from your wall" Phil said to Jimmy.  
"What kinds of martial artists are there" Chuckie asked, smiling?  
"There were once ninjas and samurai" Tafuyumi said. "I don't know what happened to them".  
"Who knows what happened to them" Kimi asked?  
"What did they do" Phil asked?  
Susie then had an idea. "I know someone who can show us what happened to those people" Susie said.  
Susie went to get Edwin Carmichael. Minutes later, Edwin Carmichael was on a website that showed the Japanese warriors called the ninjas and samurai. Tafuyumi used the computer mouse to click on a Samurai icon and information of the samurai came up online.  
"It says here that the Samurai were the warriors of premodern Japan" Edwin said. "Their main weapon and symbol was the sword".  
"The Samurai use their swords to battle their enemies and they follow a strict samurai code of honor called Bushido" Tafuyumi said.  
"Bushido" Tommy asked?  
"The way of the warrior" Edwin answered.  
"The dark side to bushido is the seppuku".  
"What's seppuku" Chuckie asked?  
"It's death by impaling yourself with a short sword" Edwin said.  
The babies screamed in fear.  
"I know". "It's horrible" Edwin remarked.  
"The samurai use seppuku to make up for a shameful action they did or to avoid surrender" Tafuyumi said, frowning.  
"That's a whole lot of commitment they have there" Susie said.  
"And the seppuku is why my family and I never follow bushido" Tafuyumi said angrily.  
"Is there any good that comes out of Bushido" Kimi asked?  
"Bushido does have seven virtues in it" Edwin said. "Those virtues are rectitude, courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honor, and loyalty".  
"Wow" Susie exclaimed, amazed! "Those samurai really are noble people".  
"As noble as noble can be" Tafuyumi remarked, smiling.  
"If only I could be a samurai" Susie said. "I could be a great one at that".  
"But what about seppuku" Tafuyumi asked?  
"So long as I keep following Bushido, I wouldn't have to worry about that" Susie answered.  
"Okay" Tafuyumi said.  
"What happened to the samurai, Edwin" Susie asked Edwin?  
"Well, when the Meji Restoration happened, the samurai were abolished and they had lost their status" Edwin said.  
"Speaking of 'samurai' There are kids at the Chihiro Daycare Center who call themselves samurai and they use the samurai battle techniques to fight those mean kids I was talking about" Jimmy said.  
"That much is true" Tafuyumi said. "Not to mention there are also kids who fight those kids as ninjas".  
"What are ninjas, anyways" Chuckie asked?  
Edwin clicked the back button on the computer and click on a 'ninja' icon and information about the ninja came up.  
"It says here that the ninjas were covert agents and mercenaries in Japan" Edwin said.  
"Ninjas' jobs included espionage, killing, sabotage, guerilla warfare, and infiltration" Tafuyumi said.  
"D-Did you say KILLING" Chuckie asked, afraid?  
"Yes. Ninjas do that" Tafuyumi said.  
Chuckie gulped in fear.  
"Ninjas are also named 'shinobi'" Jimmy said.  
"The shinobi's methods of warfare were deemed beneath the samurai caste and dishonorable" Edwin said.  
"My family and I do not do that dishonorable warfare" Tafuyumi said.  
"But you don't do Bushido either" Tommy said.  
"Exactly. My family and I are somewhere in the middle" Tafuyumi said.  
"So what happened to the ninjas" Kimi asked Edwin?  
"When the Meji Restoration happened, Ninja traditions became popular in imagination and ninjas were said to have legendary abilities like invisibility, walking on water, and control over the elements".  
"Can ninjas really do that, Tafuyumi" Lil asked?  
"I'm not quite sure" Tafuyumi said.  
"Ninjas are very good at what they do, however" Sanyo pointed out.  
"They sure are" Jimmy said, grinning happily.  
"Ninjas and samurai sound completely different from each other" Phil said.  
"They ARE different from each other and their philosophies differ too" Sanyo said.  
"Did I mention there are kid and baby ninjas and samurai in the Chihiro Daycare Center fighting against those mean kids" Jimmy asked the babies?  
"You only mentioned the 'samurai' part" Sanyo said.  
"There are many kinds of martial artist kids and babies fighting against those mean kids" Tafuyumi said.  
"Do you use your kyudo skills to fight those mean kids, Jimmy" Chuckie asked Jimmy?  
"Only because I have to if I go to that daycare center" Jimmy said. "I prefer to do Kyudo for fun, but if I run out the babies and kids I try to defend, I will lose face".  
"Lose your face" Lil asked?  
"How can you lose your face" Phil asked?  
"I mean I will never be able to face those people again, cousins" Jimmy replied simply.  
"Oh" Phil and Lil exclaimed in Unison!  
"But luckily, We won't go to that daycare center tonight" Jimmy said.  
"Where are we going, then" Tommy asked?  
"We're going to the Sakura Daycare Center" Jimmy said.  
"When are we going" Lil asked?  
Just then, Lunsford and San came in.  
"Alright, kiddies. Let's go" Lunsford said to the babies and kids.  
"It looks like we are going, now" Edwin said.  
(End of theme

The adults drove their kids to the Sakura Daycare Center, only to find the daycare canter's owner, Wilfred, there. While talking with Betty DeVille...  
"What do you mean "Only 0 to 1 year olds allowed"? That's not fair. We have a 2 year old and three 3 year olds that need to be here as well" Betty complained.  
"I am the owner of this daycare center and I say only 0 to 1 year olds allowed" Wilfred argued. He looked at Phil and Lil "Also, only one twin is allowed in here"  
Phil and Lil gasped at this and looked at each other with tears in their eyes.  
"What!? Phil and Lil belong together" Betty argued.  
"That's not my problem, lady" Wilfred said. "Tell it to my boss".  
Betty sighed in defeat. "Okay, Phil and Lil. Say goodbye to each other.  
Phil and Lil slowly waved goodbye to each other in sadness. They then hugged each other after a long moment.  
"Can I speak to Phil and Li, privately, Aunt Betty" Jimmy asked Betty?  
Betty sighed "Sure thing, Jimmy".

(Theme for this event:  watch?v=JaQLsw…)

Jimmy, Phil, and Lil went away from Betty. Jimmy hugged the twins.  
"It's not so bad" Jimmy said. "Phil, you will be safe in that center while Lil and I will be forced to deal with those mean kids".  
"But we can't live without each other" Phil sobbed.  
"We got separated once, and we were miserable" Lil sobbed.  
"There's nothing we can do about this, I'm afraid" Jimmy said.  
"Goodbye, Phillip" Lil said.  
"Goodbye, Lillian" Phil said.  
"Goodbye, Phil. Lil and I will be thinking of you when we are separated" Jimmy said to Phil.  
"Bye, Jimmy. I'll miss you" Phil said.  
Meanwhile, Chuckie was saying good-bye to Tommy and Kimi.  
"Well, you guys, I guess this is good-bye" Chuckie said, saddened.  
"Don't worry, Chuckie. We'll see each other again, eventually" Tommy assured Chuckie.  
"Yeah. It's not like we are gonna be here forever" Kimi said.  
"I know that, you guys, but I'm just gonna miss you" Chuckie said, before giving them a hug.  
Meanwhile, Tafuyumi is saying goodbye to Sanyo.  
"Are you sure you can make it in there, older sister" Sanyo asked Tafuyumi?  
"I'll make sure Mudana gets what's coming to her" Tafuyumi said. "Don't worry about me".

After Tommy, Kimi, Phil, and Sanyo said their goodbyes to Lil, Chuckie, and Tafuyumi, The adults drove the kids and babies to the Chihiro Daycare Center.

"Yep. We are doomed" Jimmy sighed.  
After the adults said goodbye to the kids and babies once they got to the Daycare center, Lil, Chuckie, Edwin, Susie, and Tafuyumi entered the building, with Tafuyumi and Jimmy aware of what's coming to them.


	6. Epilogue

Rugrats in Japan: Beginning Arc: Epilogue

The babies and kids were at their daycare centers, the adults were at Park Hotel Tokyo. The babies think things are about as bad as they get, but they're wrong.

At a mansion somewhere in Kyoto, Saki J. Senshi is having a meeting with Wilfred, Conan McNulty, and a silhouetted man in the shadows.

"Charlotte Pickles' daughter has agreed to our deal" Saki said to the silouetted man.

"Excellent" The man said. "And how about the daycare center situation, Wilfred. Is that going to plan as well" he asked Wilfred?

"Yes, but I don't see why we only allow 0 to 1 year olds and only 1 twin in the Sakura Daycare Center" Wilfred said.

"Let's just say that I have a soft spot for the littlest babies and that I discriminate against certain twins" the man said.

"What about the steroids you were supposed to give me to help me in my sumo wrestling match against Lou Pickles" Conan McNulty asked the silouetted man?

"Patience, Conan. Those steroids will come to you minutes before your match" The man said, grinning.

"What will I do once I get Charlotte Pickles to accept my deal" Saki asked the silouetted man?

"You will get her to sign a contract that states that if she signs this contract, she will give her daughter and her company to ME" The man said, with a visible grinning smile on his face. "Charlotte's daughter will be mine to raise and I will raise her to be the servant of my four daughters.

"What makes you think Charlotte will sign the contract" Saki asked?

"People are known not to read before signing a contract, Saki" The man said. "It will be easy to get Charlotte's company in my clutches once you give her much persuasion".

"That makes sense" Saki said.

"Everything is falling into place" Conan said.

"Everything sure is" The man said. "Once I get Charlotte's company and become it's new CEO, I will be above the Japanese law and I will use MegaCorp to take over Tokyo and other cities of Japan within my reach". "As a matter of fact, I will take over all of Japan and make a much BETTER country". "One that suits MY wants, MY needs, the wants and needs of my entire clan, including my daughters, and the obliteration of all my enemies and anybody who stands in my way". "You people will be very much rewarded for your help".

"Thanks, Masuyo Reikokuna" Saki, Wilfred, and Conan in unison.

"My pleasure" Masuyo said, walking out of the shadows and revealing his true face, his black hair, his red-ish purple-ish shirt, and his black pants. "Soon, no one will be able to stop me. Not Lunsford, not Francesca, and not even the accursed Torameiyo clan that has been at war with my clan".


End file.
